


Harry Potter In a Group Chat

by trashandgay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Deamus, Drarry, Group chat, Multi, So yeah, linny - Freeform, ok so listen, other tags will be added, the tags and relationships and characters will change with time, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashandgay/pseuds/trashandgay
Summary: harry potter group chat au. enjoy.





	1. domestic drarry drama

**Ron Weasley** added **Harry Potter**  and  **Hermione Granger** to **im bored.**

**Ron Weasley:** guys  
pls entertain me

 **Hermione Granger:** ffs ronwe have a test tomorrow

 **Ron Weasley:** your point???

 **Hermione Granger:**  my point is that u have to study!!  
and also to be careful dont get ur phone taken

 **Harry Potter:** will u guys shut up for two minutes im trying to focus in class for once

 **Ron Weasley:** we will not  
i am bored  
and you as my best friends shall entertain me

 

 **Harry Potter** changed  **Ron Weasley's**  name to **bored soul.**

**bored soul:** ah yes perfect  
reflects who i am inside

 **Hermione Granger:** do you seriously not care about out test tomorrow???

 **bored soul:**  nope

 **Harry Potter:**  not really

 **Hermione Granger:**  well  
i do  
i want to get a good grade

 **bored soul:**  we all know you already will

 

 **Harry Potter** changed  **Hermione Granger's**  nickname to  **arngy bird.**

**arngy bird:** will you stop with these

 **Harry Potter:**  nope never

 **bored soul:**  ha arngy

**bored soul**  changed  **arngy bird's**  name to  **arngy.**

**arngy** : very funny

 **Harry Potter:**  thanks

 **bored soul:**  how come u dont have a nickname harry

 **Harry Potter:**  no im perfectly okay this way  
no nicknames for me

 **arngy:** such nonsense  
leave it to me ron  
id like to get some revenge

**arngy**  changed  **Harry Potter's**  nickname to  **harriet.**

**harriet:** hermIONE WHY

 **arngy:**  suits u

 **harriet:** nO IT DOESNT  
THIS IS BULLYING

**harriet** added  **Draco Malfoy**  to  **im bored.**

**harriet:**  bABE DEFEND ME

 **Draco Malfoy:**  you see  
harriet is pretty funny

 **harriet:**  HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS  
I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME

 **Draco Malfoy:** sure i do 

 

 **harriet** changed  **Draco Malfoy's** name to  **bad bf.**

 

 **bored soul:** ooh domestic drama                    

 **arngy:**  will they survive? who will win? who will lose?  
find out in the next episode!

**bored soul**  renamed the group  **domestic drarry drama.**

 

 **bad bf:**  well this was nice and all  
but we have a test tomorrow  
so  
bye losers

 **harriet:** no wait dont leave

 **bored soul:** yeah dont leave im super bored

 **harriet:**  u could come over after school and we could study together

 **bad bf:** oh okay then i'll come over

 **arngy:**  sure u guys will study

 **harriet:**  hermione please

 **bad bf:**  have a little more faith in us

 **arngy:**  this is proving to be hard

 **bored soul:** holy shit dude snape almost caught me

 **arngy:**  ron!! i told u to be careful

 **bored soul:**  i was!!!!

 **harriet: sure**  if u mean shoving ur phone in my shoe, hitting me loudly on the arm and growling at snape whenever he got too close was being careful then yes u were

 **bored soul:**  nO!!  
LIES  
HARRY WHY WOULD YOU SPREAD SUCH AWFUL RUMOURS ABOUT ME

 **harriet:**  shut up ron

 **arngy:**  I CANT BELIEVE THIS RON

 **bad bf:**  this is honestly the best

 **harriet:** i cant wait till this class is over

 **bored soul:**  same

 **bad bf:**  snape isnt that bad

 **bored soul:** thats cause he likes u

 **harriet:**  yeah stfu draco

 **bad bf:**  ..okay

 **arngy:** oh u guys btw  
theres this new kid right

 **bad bf:**  oh yeah whos that 

 **arngy:**  i think her name's luna  
shes cool

 **bored soul:**  oh luna!  
shes in the same class as my sister

 **harriet:**  we should add them

 **arngy:** no! what if they actually want to study

 **harriet:** nobody does that hermione

 

 **harriet**  added  **Ginny Weasley**  to  **domestic drarry drama.**

**harriet:** add ur friend ginny

 **Ginny Weasley:**  could u be a bit more specific  
also hi guys

 **arngy:**  hey ginny  
also he means luna

 **Ginny Weasley:** ohh okay

 

 **Ginny Weasley**  added  **Luna Lovegood**  to  **domestic drarry drama.**

 

 **Luna Lovegood:**  whats a drarry

 **bad bf:** its me

 **harriet:** and me!!

 **Luna Lovegood:**  oh cool

 

 **bored soul**  renamed the group  **welcome luna!!**

 

 **harriet** changed  **Luna Lovegood's**  name to  **new kid.**

 

 **arngy** : harry no dont do that

 **Ginny Weasley:**  sorry i added u to this mess luna they wanted to meet u

 **new kid:** oh no its fine

 

 **new kid**  changed **Ginny Weasley's**  name to  **i got a bf.**

 

 **i got a bf:** luna!!!!!

 **new kid:**  ..sorry?

 **bored soul:** ginNY YOU WHAT

 **arngy:**  ron stop

 **bored soul:**  who is it ginny

 **i got a bf:**  its none of ur business ron

 **bored soul:**  im ur brother!

 **harriet:** please tell him ginny  
hes making a mess in class hes muttering shit to himself  
snape is getting suspicious

 **i got a bf:**  ugh fine  
its dean

 **bored soul:** dean thomas??

 **i got a bf:**  yes ron  
dean thomas

 

 **bored soul**  added  **Dean Thomas**  to  **welcome luna!!**

 

 **i got a bf:**  RON NO!!

 **bad bf:**  ah yes  
more drama

 **Dean Thomas:** uhm hey?

 **i got a bf** : sorry dean

 **Dean Thomas:** ginny?

 **i got a bf:**  yup

 **Dean Thomas:**  ur name

 **i got a bf:** shit  
lunaaaa why did u do this to me

 

 **new kid**  changed  **Dean Thomas's**  name to  **the bf.**

**i got a bf:**  oh god

 **the bf:**  well at least we match

 **harriet:** ron is fake gagging next to me

 **bad bf:** same

 **harriet:** draco we should have matching nicknames too

 **bad bf:** nope

 **harriet:**  :(

 **bad bf:**  :)


	2. single squad

**bored soul:**  u guys  
im gonna fail tomorrow  
help me

**i got a bf:** what test u got

**bored soul:** chemistry

**arngy:** want me to come over and help u?

**bored soul:**  y e s

**arngy:**  okay i'll be over in a sec

**bored soul:** lifesaver

**bad bf:**  is it common knowledge that we're all gonna fail tomorrow or

**harriet:**  yep

**bored soul:**  except hermione

 

**harriet**  renamed the group **failing classes.**

 

**the bf:** guys can i add someone  
im gonna add him anyways

 

**the bf** added  **Seamus Finnigan**  to  **failing classes.**

 

**the bf** changed  **Seamus Finnigan's**  name to  **the bfs best friend.**

 

**the bfs best friend:**  no dean thats too long

 

**harriet**  changed  **the bfs best friend's**  name to  **the bfs bff.**

 

**harriet:**  do yall wanna come over tonight

**arngy:** harry we have a test tomorrow  
i thought u were studying with draco

**harriet:**  uh  
yeah we are

**arngy:**  sure

**harriet:**  ok whatever  
do yall wanna come over friday then

**bad bf:** yes

**bored soul:**  stfu draco ur always there anyway  
but yes we will come

**i got a bf:**  yess sleepoverrr

**bored soul:** but we have to set some rules first  
no kissing  
no having sex

**harriet:**  wait what

**bad bf:**  me and harry are allowed to kiss

**harriet:**  and have sex

**bored soul:**  nOT WHILE WE'RE HERE

**harriet:**  ugh fine  
just kissing then

**bored soul:**  but those rules apply to ginny and dean

**i got a bf:**  rON

 

**harriet** renamed the group  **listen to ron.**

**bored soul:** yes thank u

**i got a bf:**  u guys suck

**the bfs bff:**  i think rons right ginny

**i got a bf:**  no shut up  
ur just jealous

 

**the bfs bff** left  **listen to ron.**

 

**the bf:** jealous?  
why would he be jealous?

**i got a bf:** well  
idk  
bc hes single

**the bf:** ginny thats mean

 

**the bf** added  **the bfs bff** to  **listen to ron.**

 

**i got a bf** left  **listen to ron.**

 

**bored soul:** its okay seamus  
im single too

**arngy:** same

 

**new kid** renamed the group  **single squad.**

 

**the bfs bff:** yea

**bad bf:** more drama

**harriet:** draco istg u live off drama

**bad bf:** drama is oxygen harry

 

**harriet** changed  **bad bf** **'s** name to  **drama whore.**

 

**harriet:** wheres hermione

**bored soul:** shes helping me study

**the bf:** then why are u texting

**arngy:** we're taking a break

**harriet** : rdaco where have u gone

**drama whore:** bathroom

**harriet:** ugh hurry up im lonely

**bored soul:** rdaco

 

**bored soul** changed  **drama whore's** name to  **rdaco.**

 

**rdaco:** jesus is this change dracos nickname day

**bored soul:** yes

**harriet:** i heard u flush the toilet hurry tf upppp

**the bfs bff:** chill harry wtf  
is this what it feels like to be in a relationship

**bored soul:** wouldnt u know single lady

 

**rdaco** changed  **the bfs bff** **'s** name to  **single lady.**

 

**single lady:** this is cyber bullying

**harriet:** draco stop changing ppls nicknames and come back here

**rdaco:** shut up u clingy dickhead

**harriet** **:** but i am ur clingy dickhead whos very needy  
and this clingy dickhead will give u head if u hurry up

**rdaco:** on my wau

**new kid:** bleach my eyes

**bored soul:** U GUYS THIS IS TOO MUCH INFORMATION

**rdaco:** orsry

**arngy:**???

**rdaco:** id leki to apolofize  
ot is vrey difficutl to tpye fro me rn

**new kid:** mY eYeS

**rdaco:** ah that was good  
sorry guys

**the bf:** draco pls stop talking

**rdaco:**..sorry

**i got a bf:** also stop saying sorry every two seconds

**harriet:** leave him alone ginny

**i got a bf:** what did i do???

**rdaco:** nothing harrys being dramatic

**harriet:** hmdjkksjsdh iS THIS HOW U THANK ME

**the bfs bff:** why did u tell us u were getting head draco ew

**harriet:** couLD WE PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT ****

**new kid:** mY EYES

 

 


	3. failures + hermione

**harriet** renamed the group  **SLEEPOVER TIME.**

 

 **harriet:** u guYS LETS CELEBRATE US FAILING CHEMISTRY AT MY HOUSE 

 **bored soul:** this sleepover is for failures only

 **harriet:** yeah sorry hermione u cant come

 **arngy:** stfu im already there

 **harriet:** ah well maybe we can make an exception tonight

 

 **rdaco** renamed the group  **failures + hermione.**

 

 **bored soul:** hARRY WHY IS DRACO HALF NAKED ON UR BED

 **rdaco:** sORRY HERMIONE WE WERE DOING SOMETHIGN WHEN U INTERRUPTED US

 **new kid:** my eyes

 

 **bored soul** changed  **new kid's** name to  **my eyes.**

 

 **new kid:** also harry  
idk where u live

 **harriet:** i'll pm u the address 

 **the bf:** why tf are ur parents so nice  
seamus brought with him a lamp and ur mum was like  
'oh thanks dear where do u think we should put it'

 **harriet:** seAMUS WHY DID U BRING A LAMP

 **single lady:** IDK I PANICKED

 **rdaco:** what how

 **the bf:** he was gonna bring flowers but we accidentally got in a lamps shop and he was too awkward to leave without buying anything

 **harriet:** draco is dying laughing next to me

 **rdaco:** iM CRYING WHAT HTE FUCK SEAMUS

 **the bf:** ur dad thinks me and seamus are dating lmao

 **single lady:** yea lmao

 **i got a bf:** i knoww thats pissing me off

 **single lady:** hOLY SHIT WHAT WAS THAT NOISE

 **harriet:** oh dont worry   
probably just my uncles

 **the bf:** w h At

 **bored soul:** yep  
sirius just smashed ur mums favourite vase on the floor and jumped in remus' arms and they both fell

 **rdaco:** typical

 **single lady:** i am so confused and so concerned

 **my eyes:**  who are sirius and remus

 **harriet:** my uncles

 **the bf:** seamus seems in deep conversation with remus  
its funny to watch

 **rdaco:** whaT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT

 **the bf:** "so seamus are u an elephant"  
"yes i like plants and ketchup"

 **bored soul:** what

 **the bf:** it seems i cant read lips

 **arngy:** im going to find out what theyre saying

 **rdaco:** okay keep us updated

 **arngy:** im there  
ur dad is there too harry  
theyre talking about us i think  
well idk they said something about dean  
sh i t

 **bored soul:** wHAT

 **my eyes:** OMG U GUYS THEY SAW HER

 **the bf:** DFHJKSHSKDJJHDS

 **rdaco:** lunA WHAT IS HAPPENING

 **my eyes:** james is smiling  
remus has his hand on seamus's shoulder  
seamus looks  
sad  
sirius is whispering something to hermione

 **bored soul:** what did he tell her

 **my eyes:** idk  
i couldnt hear

 **the bf:** wait why is seamus sad

 **my eyes:** idk  
hermione is nodding at what sirius told her  
and shes saying something to seamus  
"oh seamus its okay"  
seamus is shaking his head  
sirius has his head on remus' shoulder  
aww harry ur uncles are adorable

 **the bf:** luna focus  
whats seamus doing

 **my eyes:** hes looking at the floor  
shit i think hes crying  
hermione is hugging him

 **rdaco:** what is going on

 **my eyes:** i think hermione and seamus are coming back  
shit delete the messages  
fasttttt

 **harriet:** ok everyone come up to my room we'll talk about this later  
act normal

 **bored soul:** nO dean dont sit like that

 **my eyes:** hows he sitting

 **bored soul:** he put his leg around his neck

 **my eyes:** wtf dean how

 **the bf:** IDK I PANICKED  
SJHJKSHKS LEAVE ME ALONE

 **rdaco:** i took a picture im gonna show everyone

 **the bf:** draCO NO

 **bored soul:** draCO YES

 

**rdaco sent a message.**

 

 **single lady:** whats happening  
dean why are u sitting like this wtf

 **harriet:** we had a contest

 **arngy:** what contest

 **rdaco:** weirdest position

 **the bf:** yep  
so anyways  
where were u guys

 **arngy:** we were talking to harrys uncles

 **the bf:** about what

 **single lady:** nothing important

 **arngy:** yeah they were just showing us around

 **harriet:** hermione uve been in my house plenty of times

 **arngy:** well seamus hasnt

 **harriet:** fair enough


	4. mission: eliminate the spider

**rdaco:** is anyone up

 **bored soul:** yep

 **my eyes:** why are we texting

 **rdaco** **:** harrys asleep  
i dont wanna wake him up yk

 **bored soul:** so caring

 **the bf:** nO GINNY WHY DID U DO THAT

 **bored soul:** ginny whst the fuck

 **my eyes:** who screamed and knocked the lamp seamus brought over

 **i got a bf:** sORRY  
I THOUGHT THERE WAS A SPIDER  
IT WAS JUST A SHOE

 **rdaco:** great  
now everyones awake

 **the bf:** seamus is still asleep

 **arngy:** wtf how

 **harriet:** idk but hes very lucky

 **i got a bf:** sorry

 **harriet:** o no  
sirius is spamming me  
he wants me to add him

 **rdaco:** yes add him i love him

 

 **harriet** added  **Sirius Black** to  **failures + hermione.**

 

 **Sirius Black:** what was that bang

 **the bf:** ginny

 **i got a bf:** sorry

 **Sirius Black:** its fine  
remus is creeping up on the elders to make sure they have not awoken

 

 **Sirius Black** added  **Remus Lupin** to  **failures + hermione.**

 

 

 **Sirius Black** renamed the group  **operation: make sure the potters stay asleep.**

 

 **Remus Lupin:** too long friend

 **Sirius Black:** *wiggles eyebrows inappropriately* 

 **harriet:** please no

 **Remus Lupin:** i apologize on his behalf

 **harriet:** are mum and dad awake

 **Remus Lupin:** wait idk  
i got distracted

 **Sirius Black:** by what

 **Remus Lupin:** um  
a spider

 **i got a bf:** SDKJKSJD SO THAT WAS NOT A SHOE  
IM GOING TO DIE

 

 **the bf** renamed the group  **operation: eliminate the spider.**

 

 **Remus Lupin:** update: i cant find the spider

 **Sirius Black:** shitshit come back to bed ur gonna die

 **Remus Lupin:** update: i found it  
its trapped  
im gonna kill it  
pray for me

 **rdaco:** we're all with u

 **Remus Lupin:** update: it has escaped

 **Sirius Black:** was that u screaming

 **Remus Lupin:** yes sorry  
it got on my foot

 **bored soul:** ew ew ew ew ew  
murder it  
burn it

 **Remus Lupin:** the spider is down  
i repeat  
the spider is down

 **bored soul:** my hero

 

 **the bf** changed  **Remus Lupin's** name to  **rons hero.**

 

 

 **Sirius Black:** so the parents

 **rons hero:** will u let me bathe in my victory for 2 seconds u assbrick

 

 **the bf** changed  **Sirius Black's** name to  **assbrick.**

 

 **rons hero:** parents are asleep

 **assbrick:** mission completed

 **rons hero:** now mission 2.0

 **harriet:** whats mission 2.0

 **assbrick:** you'll see

 **rons hero:** allow me

 **assbrick:** please do my beloved

 **rdaco:** wtf so cute

 **assbrick:** thank u son

 

 **rons hero** removed  **the bf.**

 

 **rons hero** removed **i got a bf.**

 

 **rons hero** removed  **single lady.**

 

 **assbrick:** ok so this is gonna cause a mess so just tell them that u lot have to sleep thats why we removed u  
tell them we removed all of u and pretend to sleep

 **bored soul:** im crying ginnys throwing a fit its the funniest thing ever

 

 **rons hero** renamed the group  **mission 2.0.**

 

 **rons hero:** lets get serious

 **assbrick:** ok so u all remember how seamus is jealous bc hes single right

 **rdaco:** yes

 **harriet:** where is this going

 **rons hero:** ok so hes not

 **bored soul:** what?

 **rons hero:** hes not jealous bc hes single

 **my eyes:** whys he jealous then

 **assbrick:** ur all a lot less smarter than i thought u were 

 **rons hero:** hes jealous  
bc dean and ginny are dating

 **bored soul:** wait so does this mean

 **assbrick:** yes

 **bored soul:** wait what  
he likes ginny??

 **arngy:** no u idiot

 **bored soul:** then what does it mean

 **rdaco:** oh my god  
think

 **bored soul:** oh  
oH  
OH

 **rons hero:** yup

 **my eyes:** sO THATS WHAT YOU WERE WHISPERING ABOUT

 **harriet:** wait whats happening  
i got distracted

 **rdaco:** seamus likes dean

 **harriet:** wAIT WHA T OMG SHIT

 **my eyes:** wait so does dean know?

 **rons hero:** nope he doesnt

 **bored soul:** ginny knows tho doesnt she

 **arngy:** yes

 **bored soul:** shiiiit

 **assbrick:** ok so im gonna add her  
we can talk this one out  
just make sure dean doesnt hear  
im guessing theyre sleeping next to each other?

 **bored soul:** yes but dean just went to the bathroom

 **rons hero:** ok we have to do this fast

 

 **assbrick** added  **i got a bf** to  **mission 2.0.**

 

 **i got a bf:** why did u remove us  
add dean

 **arngy:** no we have to talk to u

 **i got a bf:** um okay?  
is this about seamus

 **rons hero:** yes

 **assbrick:** has dean ever talked about seamus to u

 **i got a bf:** uh yeah  
he talks abt him all the damn time

 **rons hero:** so u know how seamus likes dean

 **i got a bf:** yes i am aware that my boyfriends best friend likes him

 **assbrick:** so do u like dean

 **i got a bf:** i mean im dating him

 **assbrick:** fair enough

 **rons hero:** sirius i dont think we should do this

 **assbrick:** i think its time for u to shut ur mouth  
we have to help these poor gays

 **i got a bf:** no actually i think remus is right

 **assbrick:** i think u should sort ut shit our with ur bf and his best friend

 **i got a bf:** well i think u should go back to sleep and let me handle this

 **arngy:** im kind of with ginny on this one

 **rons hero:** same  
even if i feel bad for seamus

 **assbrick:** but we have to help him remus

 **i got a bf:** and whos gonna help me if dean and i break up

 **rons hero:** u know she has a point

 **assbrick:** but remus  
dont they remind u of us

 **rons hero:** sirius u werent dating anyone back then its not the same

 **assbrick:** well yea but

 **rons hero:** no i think ginnys right we cant solve their problems  
they have to do it on their own okay

 **assbrick:** pft okay fine  
solve ur shit bois

 **rons hero:** give us weekly updates

 **rdaco:** noted

 

 **rons hero** left  **mission 2.0.**

 

 **assbrick:** goodbye gays and ron & hermione & ginny (idk about luna)

 **my eyes:** im pansexual

 **assbrick:** noice

 

 **assbrick** left  **mission 2.0.**

 

 **rdaco:** ur uncles are the best

 **i got a bf:** i dont think so

 **rdaco:** shhh

 **i got a bf:** whatever im going to sleep  
delete the messages

 

 **i got a bf** left  **mission 2.0.**

 

 **h** **arriet** renamed the group  **spiders.**

 

 **harriet** added  **i got a bf.**

 

 **harriet:** ginny no

 **bored soul:** lets talk this out

 **i got a bf:** im not discussing my love life with my brother

 **bored soul:** uh yeah u are

 **i got a bf:** whatever

 **rdaco:** so tell us child  
what is going on

 **i got a bf:** idk  
me and dean havent been the same  
idk what it is  
do u guys think he likes seamus too?

 **arngy:** idk  
do u?

 **i got a bf:** idk  
maybe  
but then why didnt he tell me  
like is he playing with me

 **harriet:** no dean isnt like that

 **rdaco:** i agree with harry  
he must have an explanation for it all

 **i got a bf:** tbh im not feeling it anymore either

 **my eyes:** break up with him then

 **i got a bf:** its not that easy

 **my eyes:** he might be thinking that too

 **i got a bf:** oh  
..true  
im gonna talk to him tomorrow

 **bored soul:** ok now lets delete everything and go to sleep

 


	5. update on the ginny/dean/seamus situation

**bored soul** added  **the bf** to  **spiders.**

 

 **the bf** left  **spiders.**

 

 **bored soul** added  **the bf** to  **spiders.**

 

 **the bf:** leave me alone

 

 **the bf** left  **spiders.**

 

 **bored soul:** ugh ginny control ur bf

 

 **i got a bf** changed their own name to  **im bf-less.**

 

 **bored soul:** oh

 **rdaco:** ginny what happened with u and dean

 

 **im bf-less** removed  **the bfs bff** from  **spiders.**

 

 **im bf-less:** so me and dean talked yesterday

 **harriet:** and??

 **im bf-less:** idk  
i told him that i didnt know what was going on  
and that hes been acting weird for like a week  
and that ive also been acting weird for a week

 **rdaco:** hold on a sec  
i have to do something

 

 **rdaco** added  **rons hero** and  **assbrick** to  **spiders.**

 

 **rdaco:** update on the ginny/dean/seamus situation

 **assbrick:** thank u weve been waiting

 **im bf-less:** whatever  
so i asked him wtf was going on  
he was like 'idk'  
so i said 'do u like someone else'  
he was like 'idk do u?'  
i was like 'idk'

 **my eyes:** wait do you like someone else or

 **im bf-less:** no  
maybe  
idk

 **bored soul:** ooh who is it

 **im bf-less:** no srsly not ur business  
so anyway  
i told him if there was someone else or if he didnt wanna be with me anymore he could just tell me  
so he apologized and said 'ur a really great person and everything i just dont know'  
i was like 'yeah i know im sorry too'  
so he said 'maybe we could yk end whatever we have and see what happens?'

 **harriet:** oh

 **im bf-less:** yeah so i told him okay  
and i asked him who this other person was  
he said 'so it only feels fair to tell u bc u have to put up with all my shit but promise me u wont tell the person'  
i was like yeah sure i promise  
and then he said

 **rons hero:** what  
what did he say

 **assbrick:** remus calm ur pants let her speak

 **rons hero:** stfu ur squealing next to me

 **assbrick:** well im an exception

 **rons hero:** mhm

 **assbrick:** so what did he say

 **im bf-less:** right so  
he said it was seamus  
but he made me promised not to tell him  
and he wont tell mine

 **assbrick:** hE SAID IT WAS SEAMUS?

 **rdaco:** OMGOMGOMG SKSJKJSKJSKJSJSKA

 **bored soul:** hoLY shI t 

 **my eyes:** whos yours

 **im bf-less:**...  
i'll tell u later

 **assbrick:** remus we have to make deamus happen

 **im bf-less:** nO dean told me not to tell him

 **rons hero** : yes but they both like each other  
theyll be grateful for this okay  
let us deal with this

 **assbrick:** we're the gay masters  
we know what we're doing

 **rons hero:** ok first delete everything

 

 **assbrick** added  **the bf** and  **the bfs bff** to  **spiders.**

 

 **the bf** left  **spiders.**

 

 **the bfs bff** left  **spiders.**

 

 **assbrick:** ugh

 

 **assbrick** added  **the bf** and  **the bfs bff** to  **spiders.**

 

 **assbrick:** ok no one leave  
we have to sort shit out

 **the bfs bff:** no please no

 **the bf:** ginny did u tell them???

 **im bf-less:** they already kinda knew

 **rdaco:** ur gonna thank us later

 **arngy:** yes just listen to the gay masters over there

 **the bf:** ugh fine

 **rons hero:** ok so first things first  
dean and ginny broke up

 **the bfs bff:** wait u guys broke up?? when? why didnt u tell me

 **the bf:** yesterday  
sorry i didnt tell u  
i didnt know how

 **the bfs bff:** its okay  
why did u break up

 **the bf:** uhm

 **im bf-less:** we both like someone else

 **the bfs bff:** ooh who?

 **the bf:** it doesnt matter

 **harriet** : dean tell him  
hes ur best friend

 **the bf:** okay but ur all here  
i cant do that when everyones watching

 **the bfs bff:** tell me what?

 **the bf:** ugh okay  
whatever  
i like u

 

 **the bf** left  **spiders.**

 

 

 **the bfs bff:** wait what

 

 **rons hero** added  **the bf** to  **spiders.**

 

 **the bf** left  **spiders.**

 

 **the bfs bff:** wait is he serious

 **arngy:** yes u idiot

 **rdaco:** and we all know u like him back bc we're very smart gays

 **harriet:** yes and not bc sirius and remus told us or anything

 **the bfs bff:** siriUS AND REMUS DID WHAT

 **assbrick:** sorryyyy

 **rons hero:** we didnt want u to get hurt so we told them

 **assbrick:** and it went well i think

 **rons hero:** yeah i mean dean has just admitted his undying forever love for you

 **the bfs bff:** it was just an i like u remus

 **rons hero** : yeah well

 

 **rons hero** added  **the bf** to  **spiders.**

 

 **rons hero:** dean dont leave

 **the bfs bff:** dean

 **the bf:** i know im sorry  
i shouldnt have said that

 **the bfs bff:** no dean

 **the bf:** i fucked up im sorry

 **the bfs bff:** deannnn

 **the bf:** what

 **the bfs bff:** dean i like you too

 **the bf:** wait what

 **bored soul:** now that weve all made up  
im inviting u all for pizza  
to get ginny to confess who her crush is

 **im bf-less:** im not going

 **bored soul** **:** too late

 


	6. ur all dysfunctional gays who need supervision

**the bfs bff** changed their own name to  **the bfs bf.**

 

 **im bf-less:** ok goodbye u old hags

 

 **im bf-less** removed  **rons hero** and  **assbrick** from  **spiders.**

 

 **rdaco:** ginny thats rude

 **im bf-less:** oh fuck off  
u have a weird obsession with them anyway

 **rdaco:** not true  
i just think theyre cool people

 **bored soul:** dont worry draco  
we all are kind of obsessed with sirius n remus

 

 **the bfs bf** changed  **im bf-less** **'s** name to  **single lady.**

 

 **the bfs bf:** ha

 **single lady:** i hate all of u

 **arngy:** dont worry ill fix it

 

 **arngy** changed  **single lady's** name to **sin lady.**

 

 **sin lady:** thanks a lot hermione

 **arngy:** ur welcome

 **bored soul:** u never told us who ur crush is

 **harriet:** pls tell him hes going insane

 **bored soul:** describe them at least ksjskjs  
what do they look like  
whats their eye colour  
u know shit like that

 **sin lady:** ugghhh f i n e  
blond hair  
grey eyes??

 **bored soul:** ...  
ginny i cant believe  
oh my  
god

 **sin lady:** im sorry  
i thought youd be cool with it  
just like u were with harry and shit  
im ur sister after all  
sjkssjs i knew i shouldnt have told yall

 **harriet:** ginny are u talking about  
wait do u like  
ginny do u like my boyfriend

 **sin lady:** what?  
no of course not  
what the fuck

 **bored soul** **:** what  
its not?  
who is it then

 **sin lady:** im crying thats why u were acting so weird dskjskdj

 **rdaco:** also what do u mean 'just like u were with harry'

 **sin lady:** uh  
well  
i like  
the person i was talking about  
weeeelllll

 **arngy:** are they in this group chat

 **sin lady:** why do u guys ask so many questions holy sHIt

 **rdaco:** i feel like we should get the gay masters

 **harriet:** same

 **sin lady:** well  
u can add them  
if u want

 

 **rdaco** added  **rons hero** and  **assbrick** to  **spiders.**

 

 **rdaco:** welcome back  
we have another issue

 **rons hero:** so many issues

 **assbrick:** its okay remus we can help

 **arngy:** so its about ginny  
she likes someone see  
but she wont tell us who

 **the bf:** they have blond hair and grey eyes

 **rons hero:** woah ginny  
is it draco

 **sin lady:** omg no  
its not draco  
i dont like draco

 **rdaco** **:** ..rude

 **sin lady:** fuck off dksjkjd

 **rons hero:** so i may have a guess  
sirius come here let me share with u this newfound information

 **the bfs bf:** share it with us too

 **assbrick:** that is some delicious information

 **rons hero:** do not worry ginny  
let us handle this

 **assbrick:** but be sure to stop us if u dont want us talking about it  
or if u dont want to let them know

 **rons hero:** yup

 **sin lady:** well yeah whatever go on  
its fine

 **assbrick:** as u wish  
so u guys  
remember yesterday when i said  
'goodbye gays + ron & hermione & ginny'????

 **arngy:** yes

 **the bf:** wait no i dont remember  
when was that

 **rdaco:** oh yeah u werent here

 **the bf:** where was i

 **harriet:** we kind of removed u

 **the bf:** what why

 **bored soul:** to talk about u seamus

 **the bf:** o h

 **rons hero:** listen!!!

 **rdaco:** o yes  
please do continue

 **assbrick:** so it shouldve been  
'goodbye gays + ron & hermione'

 **rdaco:** wait w o a h

 **harriet:** welcome to the side of the gays ginny

 **bored soul:** so at least u dont like draco

 **arngy:** imagine the war that'd have caused

 **sin lady:** fuck u all

 **harriet:** well i mean  
id have won obviously

 **sin lady:** oh would u now

 **harriet:** yep  
isnt that right draco

 **rdaco:** well

 **harriet:** isnt that right my love my heart the light of my life my soulmate the person i love the most

 **sin lady:** thats not fair  
ur bribing him

 **harriet:** but its working isnt it

 **rdaco:** hmm  
maybe  
i need more

 **assbrick:** cuties

 **rons hero:** sirius i dont think they appreciate us intruding

 **harriet:** oh no draco loves u two

 **assbrick:** tell ur bf we love him too

 **harriet:** ay dipshit they love u

 **the bfs bf:** one second u call him ur soulmate  
the next u call him dipshit

 **the bf:** i mean mood

 **my eyes:** so ginny  
u never told us who u like

 **sin lady:** uh yeah well  
im like 100% sure this group chat is the confession group chat

 **the bfs bf:** ifkr

 **sin lady:** so  
i could probably be ruining my life right now  
but  
i will tell u guys

 **bored soul** : yes so who is it

 **sin lady:** its  
well  
ur all so dumb  
ksjkdsjdksj

 **arngy:** think u idiots  
who has blonde hair in this gc other than draco??

 **harriet:** luna  
wait what  
u like luna?

 

 **sin lady** left  **spiders.**

 

 **my eyes:** um  
i

 

 **my eyes** left  **spiders.**

 

 **rons hero:** so does anyone know if luna likes ginny or

 **rdaco:** well it doesnt  
seem like it

 **assbrick:** this is bad  
this is very very bad  
someone add them

 **harriet:** add them urself

 **assbrick:** i dont wanna be murdered by ginny

 **rons hero:** coward

 

 **rons hero** added  **my eyes** to  **spiders.**

 

 **rons hero:** question time  
do u like ginny

 **my eyes:** maybe??  
idk  
yes  
i think

 **rons hero:** good

 

 **rons hero** added  **sin lady** to  **spiders.**

 

 **rons hero:** do not leave

 **sin lady:** sorry sorry im sorry

 **my eyes:** ginny its okay  
its okay i like you too

 **sin lady:** no its not im sorry  
wait what

 **rons hero:** ur all dysfunctional gays who need supervision

 **assbrick:** we'll gladly help if theres another gay issue u gays

 **rdaco:** thank u for ur assistance today here with us

 **assbrick:** u cant spell assistance without ass

 **rdaco:** for the record  
harry wouldve won

 **harriet:** knew it  
also guys im gonna miss u @ remus n sirius

 **rons hero:** same harry we'll miss you too  
we'll be back tho

 **assbrick:** yeah like next week lmao

 **rons hero:** well usually id say hes joking but i think we're gonna come back next week

 **harriet:** jdhsjkjkjd yess

 **rdaco:** im camping here next weekend

 **bored soul:** u already live there

 **rdaco:** ok true but still

 **assbrick:** anyways  
we have something very important to do

 **harriet:** tell dad everything we just talked about?

 **rons hero:** oh no  
please harry thats so immature

 **assbrick:** hes with us  
hes reading everything  
we're squished together and talking about u lot

 **rons hero:** hiya harry - james  
good to know youve sorted out all ur drama - james

 **harriet:** hi dad  
this is awkward

 **rdaco:** whats the very important thing then

 **rons hero:**  i dont think u want to know what that is - james

 **harriet:** d i s t u r b i n g  
bye dad bye remus bye sirius

 

 **harriet** removed  **rons hero** and  **assbrick** from  **spiders.**

 

 **harriet:** im just gonna throw myself in a lake full of lava goodbye


	7. who cares about boys when you have books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter i know djkhdshd but im uploading 2 chapters so its okay jskjssj

**bored soul:**  i am so not ready for school tomorrow  
somebody kill me

 **harriet:**  u guys want another sleepover next weekend?

 **bored soul:**  yes

 **rdaco:**  u guys im so fucking bored i have no idea what to do with myself

 **harriet:**  u okay?

 **rdaco:**  yeah

 **harriet:** wanna come over?

 **rdaco:**  yeah okay

 

 **im bf-less** changed their own name to  **i got a gf.**

 

 **im bf-less** changed  **my eyes's** name to  **the gf.**

 

 **rdaco:**  congrats u gays

 **the gf:**  thank u

 **bored soul:**  so are me and hermione the only single people in this gc

 **the bf:**  seems like it

 **arngy:**  ah well  
who cares about boys when you have books

 **harriet:**  is this gonna be ur senior quote

 **arngy:**  yup

 **rdaco:**  i have to let some feelings out  
JDJSJDIFJFHRIJSEJDIJDFIFHJIJDIMWMISIUHJEIUHUHRUHSJIWKJWSIJWIWJSWIJSIWJISIDHSJ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IKDESJWSJIEJDHJSISKSIJSUDHEUDHUHDUHSIKAOKWIOJSKSSKJSKSSKJSKSKDJKSJSKJKDJSJKSJKJDKSJKDJDKJSKSSKJJSJSS  
ok im done goodbye

 **the bfs bf:** draco are you okay

 **rdaco:**  yeah lmao im fine

 **harriet:**  alright im coming over

 **rdaco:**  no  
i will

 **harriet:**  okay bby i love you

 **rdaco:**  i love you too

 **harriet:** u wanna go stargazing later

 **rdaco:**  yeah okay


	8. draco is sad and theyre trying to help him

**harriet:**  guys  
guyssss  
g u y s

 **arngy:**  what

 **harriet:** theres something going on with draco that hes not telling me

 **bored soul:**  u do realize hes in this group chat rn right?

 **harriet:** u do realize that hes literally with me right?  
and i would know if he was using his phone  
hes asleep

 **arngy:** so anyways  
how can u tell

 **harriet:** im his boyfriend hermione  
hes never acted this way before  
hes been kinda weird lately  
its like theres this wall between me and him  
and he wont let me see whats happening on his side

 **i got a gf:** u talked to him abt it?

 **harriet:**  no  
should i?

 **i got a gf:**  ofc???

 **harriet:** but every time i try to ask him what was going on he never replies and always changes the subject

 **the bfs bf:** so u dont think hes  
with some else  
do u?

 **harriet:**  no  
well idk  
i feel like theres something going on 100%  
i just dont know what to do i feel so useless

 **arngy:**  harry listen to me  
this is not your fault  
draco needs you  
be there for him  
even if he doesnt tell u whats going on right away  
maybe he needs time?

 **harriet:**  i am!  
i am there for him  
i want to be there for him  
he means so much to me and i dont want him to ever feel alone  
we went stargazing earlier  
he was so quiet  
we were cuddled up on the ground like always  
i was playing with his hair  
and usually he never shuts up  
but he was so fucking quiet and i didnt know what to do  
he ended up falling asleep after a few minutes  
and i didnt notice bc he was already being so quiet

 **arng:** oh harry

 **harriet:**  i love him so much and i just want him to trust me

 **bored soul:**  he trusts you mate  
he trusts you enough not to act okay around you all the time  
he trust that you will not leave if he shows sadness

 **harriet:**  just seeing him so broken and helpless and scared  
im sorry guys  
i know u probably didnt want to hear about this

 **the bfs bf:**  no harry  
dracos our friend too and we want to help him as much as you do  
we'll be there for him

 **the gf:**  wanna get some food tomorrow after school and just hang out with him so he can feel loved?

 **harriet:** thank you so much u guys  
shit delete everything  
hes waking up


	9. sorry draco's a drama whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have 0 idea where im going with this

**rdaco:**  hola u people

 **the bfs bf:**  hello friend

 **i got a gf:**  so weve decided tomorrow to hangout after school at that restaurant  
u wanna?

 **rdaco:**  sure

 **bored soul:**  i am still bored  
hermione wanna come over

 **arngy:**  yeah one sec

 **i got a gf:**  can i add someoneeee

 **harriet:** idk ask the founder of this group chat  
ron??

 **bored soul:** depends  
who is it

 **i got a gf:**  neville

 **the gf:**  no!!!

 **i got a gf:**  why not?

 **the gf:** we used to date

 **i got a gf:**  o h  
u never told me

 **the gf:** yeah it was a long time ago

 **rdaco:**  spicy

 

 **rdaco** added  **Neville Longbottom** to  **spiders.**

 

 **rdaco:** hello neville

 **the gf:** drACO SKJIKDEJUIS

 **rdaco:**  oops

 **Neville Longbottom:** uh hey?

 **bored soul:** sorry dracos a drama whore

 

 **harriet** changed  **rdaco's** name to  **drama whore.**

 

 **drama whore:**  reflects my personality

 **arngy:** i liked rdaco better

 **drama whore:** sucks for u then

 **Neville Longbottom:**  why am i here

 **the bf:** bc drama

 **Neville Longbottom:** what drama  
i am a very soft and gentle boi who does not like fights thank u very much

 

 **drama whore** changed  **Neville Longbottom's** name to  **soft and gentle boi.**

 

 **soft and gentle boi:**  ugh

 **drama whore:**  the dramas bc u and luna used to date  
and now shes dating ginny  
who used to date dean  
whos now dating seamus  
its very complicated

 **harriet:** and very gay

 **soft and gentle boi:**  interesting

 **harriet:** yup


	10. mcgonagall losing her shit

**the bfs bf:** im in english and i wanna die

 **bored soul:** same someone get me out of here

 **drama whore:** gladly

 **the bfs bf:** ur not even with us

 **drama whore:** yet

 **the bfs bf:** drACO WHAT THE FUCK 

 **harriet:** what did he do

 **the bfs bf:** draco u son of a bitch

 **harriet:** whAT DID HE DO

 **the bfs bf:** he got out of his own class and into ours, saluted mcgonagall and told her that ron would like to get out of her class

 **arngy:** oh my gOD DRACO

 **the bfs bf:** and thAT WAS NOT ALL

 **the bf:** o god

 **the bfs bf:** so mcgonagall said no  
he kept talking and interrupting her right  
so then when she kept on ignoring him  
HE FUCKING WENT TO RON AND CARRIED HIM OUTSIDE

 **harriet:** HOLY SHIT DRACO

 **the bfs bf:** u couldve saved me from this hell too u fuck  
mcgonagall is asking me if i knew about this

 **soft and gentle boi:** does anyone know why mcgonagall is screaming  
we can hear her from my class  
its wild

 **harriet:** read back

 **soft and gentle boi:** DJSJKSJSKSJ DR AC O

 **bored soul:** so we got detention tomorrow  
but thanks draco this was very cool

 **drama whore:** ur welcome

 **the gf:** so we still on today tho right

 **soft and gentle boi:** whats today

 **the gf:** i'll pm u

 **the bf:** i cant come  
dad is coming over

 **i got a gf:** oh  
yeah sure its fine

 **the bfs bf:** u want me to stay w u?

 **the bf:** oh no u dont have to  
go have fun lmao

 **the bfs bf:** nah its okay  
i'll stay w u

 **the bf:** okay ily

 **the bfs bf:** ilyt

 **soft and gentle boi:** i cant come either :/

 **the bf:** ok so u guys have to text us everything u do and talk about

 **harriet:** sksjksjsj okay


	11. is draco even good who knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very veRY late i knOW

**harriet** removed  **drama whore** from  **spiders.**

 

 **harriet:** ok so draco is in the bathrrom  
and i took his phone  
so we could Talk™️

 **soft and gentle boi:** yes so  
what happened

 **harriet:** he wasnt really upset when we got here  
well he didnt show it at least  
but hes been playing w his hair a lot  
and hes tapping his foot on his chair too  
and biting his nails  
and from my two years of dating him ive learned that these are all things he does when hes sad or something  
also dskhjkdj hes biting his nails again which is Not Good™️  
ive spent like a whole year trying to make him stop

 **the bfs bf:** shiiitt

 **arngy:** ok so dracos back  
harry is distracting him from getting his phone back

 **i got a gf:** theyre being disgustingly cute rn

 **the bf:** well at lest hes doing good?

 **the gf:** looks like it  
harry and him are whispering stuff to each other

 **arngy:** i think we all just witnessed something incredibly cute

 **the gf:** yup yes we did

 **soft and gentle boi:** w h a t

 **arngy:** draco was talking to us n stuff right  
so i think without realizing it he started biting his nails   
and harry being the cute bf he is started talking animatedly w his hands  
which he rested on dracos hand  
and intertwined their fingers  
and put their hands in his own lap  
and kept talking as if nothing happened  
and now dracos blushing and burying his head in harrys shoulder

 **the bfs bf:** cuties

 **the gf:** oh they both just got up and went outside

 **the bfs bf:** someone eavesdrop on themm

 **arngy:** no!!  
when they come back harry will tell us

 **the bf:** try to read their lips at least?

 **arngy:** ugh fine  
i can only see harry tho

 **soft and gentle boi:** its fine its fine 

 **arngy:** "so.. are u good?"  
"really?"  
"why didnt u tell me?"  
"its okay really we're just really worried abt u"  
"no"  
"honestly i thought u were.. going out w someone else"

 **the bfs bf:** shit

 **argy:** dracos looking down at the ground  
harry is smiling  
dracos taking his hand  
"we were just really worried, u werent talking to anyone. its not healthy to keep all that stuff inside. u know im always here for u. the others are as well."

 **bored soul:** gr8 now theyre kissing

 **i got a gf:** shitshit theyre coming   
everyone act normal

 **arngy:** oh my gOD R O N

 **the bf:** what

 **i got a gf:** wHEN I SAID TO ACT NORMAL I DIDNT MEAN CLAPPING AND FAKE LAUGHING V LOUD WTF

 **bored soul:** i paNICKED

 **the gf:** that was a good laugh tho

 **arngy:** stop making it obvious we're texting!!

 **i got a gf:** luna and ron just high fived from across the table

 **soft and gentle boi:** harry!!!!!  
harry  
harry  
h  
a  
r  
r  
y

 **bored soul:** reply u fuck we can all see ur on ur phone

 **harriet:** what?

 **the bf:** what were u n draco talking abt

 **harriet:** i promised him i wouldnt tell anyone  
but he said he'll tell u eventually  
also me n draco are leaving now  
im also leaving the gc for tonight  
dont add draco back okay?

 **bored soul:** wait why

 **harriet:** we'll tell u later

 

 **harriet** left  **spiders.**

 

 **bored** **soul:** well now what

 **arngy:** i knoiw

 

 **arngy** added  **rons hero** and  **assbrick** to  **spiders.**

 

 **arngy:** oK LISTEN I KNOW WE SHOULD NOT BE DOING THIS  
BUT IM WORRIED OKAY

 **rons hero:** about what

 **soft and gentle boi:** draco

 **assbrick:** who is u

 **soft and gentle boi:** neville

 **rons hero:** ohh the one who used to date luna?

 **soft and gentle boi:** ..yes?

 **assbrick:** ah welcome to this v dysfunctional group chat friend

 **the gf:** how do u even know we used to date?

 **assbrick:** draco told us

 **the gf:** ofc he did

 **arngy:** speaking of draco  
we need u to help us find out whats going on w him

 **rons hero:** is this about The Thing™️

 **arngy:** whats the thing

 **assbrick:** a thing

 **arngy:** kdkjdorj whAT IS IT

 **rons hero:** well assuming we're talking about the same thing we cant tell u

 **arngy:** wait so u guys know???

 **assbrick:** maybe?

 **arngy:**  HOW

 **rons hero:** he told us  
well he told sirius

 **assbrick:** bc experience

 **rons hero:** and as u know sirius cant keep his mouth shut

 **assbrick:** rude

 **rons hero:** so he asked draco if he could tell me  
and draco said yes

 **arngy:** WHAT THE HELL  
HE TRUSTS U MORE THAN US???

 **assbrick:** to be fair im going through the same shit  
so he came and asked me to help  
besides we're awesome  
ofc he trusts us more

 **arngy:** well whatever  
is he okay at least

 **assbrick:** hes trying to be

 **the bf:** oh

 **assbrick:** yeah

 **the gf:** well are u okay?

 **assbrick:** me?

 **the gf:** yeah

 **assbrick:** why?

 **the gf:**  well u said u were going thru the same thing  
and if hes not okay  
then ur not either

 **rons hero:** u have made him very emotional  
he is staring at his phone wide eyed

 **the gf:** woah why

 **assbrick:** i am a vman full of emotions  
remus stop laughing at me u idiot

 **rons hero:** well u looked funny

 **the gf:** so are u?

 **assbrick:** yes child  
i very am  
and draco will be too

 **the gf:** oh  
okay  
good

 **assbrick:** ok goodbye young children

 

 **assbrick** left  **spiders.**

 

 **i got a gf:** so is he actually good or

 **rons hero:** hes coping

 **soft and gentle boi:** oh

 **arngy:**  we could help if u want

 **rons hero:** oh no its fine  
i can handle him hes good  
u guys take care of draco

 **arngy:** we will

 **rons hero:** do u guys know if hes told harry yet?

 **arngy:** yeah he did actually

 **rons hero:** oh okay good

 

 **rons hero** left  **spiders.**


	12. we finally know whats up w/ draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me like 374 years to decide on whats up with draco so yeah. next chapter is tomorrow and theres gonna be a sleepover + some slight drama lmao prepare urselves

**bored soul** added  **harriet** to  **spiders.**

 

 **harriet:** ok so im gonna add draco back delete everything  
wait why were my uncles here  
woah wait draco told them?

 **bored soul:** shouldve probably deleted that whole thing before adding u lmao

 **harriet:** no??  
well whatever who cares just delete everything and add draco

 

 **bored soul** added  **drama whore** to  **spiders.**

 

 **i got a gf:** welcome back idiots

 **drama whore:** hi lmao

 **harriet:** another sleepover this weekend?

 **arngy:** hell hes

 **bored soul:** hell hes

 **harriet:** hell hes

 **i got a gf:** hell hes

 **the bf:** hell hes

 **the bfs bf:** hell hes

 **the gf:** hell hes

 **drama whore:** hell hes

 

 **soft and gentle boi** renamed the grroup  **hell hes.**

 

 **arngy:** i hate u all

 **bored soul:** lies

 **drama whore:** so about yesterday  
im sorry for leaving so suddenly

 **arngy:** oh no its fine

 **bored soul:** yeah dont worry abt it  
why did u leave tho

 **drama whore:** well i had to do something

 **bored soul:** what something

 **harriet:** ron stop

 **drama whore:** no its okay  
ive been seeing someone  
like a therapist

 **the bf:** oh  
why

 **drama whore:** my doctor's saying i might have depression

 **the gf:** im seeing a therapist too

 **drama whore:** wait really?

 **the gf:** yeah

 **i got a gf:** woah luna u never told me abt this are u okay?

 **the gf:** oh yeah dont worry abt me im fine

 **i got a gf:** why do u go?

 **the gf:** eating disorder

 **the bfs bf:** uhm i go too

 **drama whore:** really? why

 **the bfs bf:** i have severe anxiety

 **drama whore:** are we all a bunch of mentally ill ppl in here or what

 **the gf:** sums us up p good

 **bored soul:** wait so sirius has depression too?

 **the gf:** hey harry  
ur uncles are coming over this weekend right?

 **harriet:** yeah ofc  
why

 **the gf:** ok so we're gonna make everyone feel good and loved

 **drama whore:** how

 **the gf:** idk  
could be with just a hug  
or a kiss  
or a cute note

 **i got a gf:** my girlfriend is so wholesome

 

 **i got a gf** changed  **the gf's** name to  **wholesome.**

 

 **wholesome:** we're not matching anymore :(

 

 **i got a gf** changed  **wholesome's** name to  **wholesome gf.**

 

 **i got a gf** changed their own name to  **i got a wholesome gf.**

 

 **i got a gf** renamed the group  **wholesome.**

 

 **drama whore:**  woah very wholesome


	13. sleepover time

**harriet** renamed the group  **sleepover time!!!**

 

 **harriet:** yo bitches  
guess what time it issss

 **bored soul:** sleepover time?

 **harriet:** Y E S  
u all have 10 minutes to get here 

 **drama whore:** or we will not let u in

 **arngy:** woah challenge accepted

 **harriet:** woah how come ur here already

 **arngy:** i knew u would do this kind of thing so ive been waiting for 5 minutes outside ur house

 **harriet:** creepy but okay

 **arngy:** also i noticed ur mum got a haircut

 **harriet:** bro i didnt even notice that wtf

 **drama whore:** hermiones stalking skills are 10/10

 

 **bored soul** changed  **arngy's** name to  **stalker.**

 

 **stalker:** rude

 **bored soul:** oops  
also harry im here open the door  
luna and ginny are here too

 **soft and gentle boi:** and me!!

 **harriet:** woah u can barely breathe

 **the bf:** why tf are u texting each other when ur all literally in the same house

 **harriet:** listen dean there are some things that should not be said aloud

 **the bf:** like neville being out of breath?

 **harriet:** exactly

 **bored soul:** u and seamus still have like 2 mins to get here

 **the bfs bf:** BUT I LIVE FAR AWAY

 **harriet:** do we care  
nope

 **the bf:** ok im here

 **the bfs bf:** noT FAIR

 **bored soul:** aaaannddd the 10 minutes are up

 **drama whore:** sorry seamus u cannot be part of this sleepover

 **the bfs bf:** oH COME ON  
dean help me out

 **the bf:** i mean  
the rules are the rules

 **th bfs bf:** betrayal

 **wholesome gf:** i got chocolate

 **bored soul:** NICE I NEED

 **wholesome gf:** ok im in harrys room come up

 **bored soul:** im there

 **wholesome gf:** that was fast?

 **stalker:** werent u in the bathroom or something

 **bored soul:** well yes  
but like  
chocolate  
u know?

 **drama whore:** valid

 **thre bf:** why do u guys have so much chocolate in ur house  
ur dad just gave me plenty

 **stalker:** same

 **drama whore:** i mean im not complaining

 **harriet:** remus leaves some usually when he comes over

 **bored soul:** bless him

 **drama whore:** he says ur welcome

 **wholesome gf:** ??

 **drama whore:** hes reading the chat over my shoulder

 **harriet:** uGH THIS CHAT IS PRIVATE

 **drama whore:** i mean is it really? all u talk about is chocolate and sadness - sirius

 **bored soul:** hes got a point u know

 **drama whore:** they want to be added  
we demand that u add us this is an order - sirius

 **harriet:** ugh fine whatever

 

 **drama whore** added  **assbrick** and  **rons hero** to  **sleepover time!!!**

 

 **rons hero:** thank

 **harriet:** now u can finally stop creeping on us over my boyfriends shoulder

 **assbrick:** we got ultimate power over this group chat

 **harriet:** not happening

 

 **harriet** removed  **assbrick** and  **rons hero** from  **sleepover time!!!**

 

 **drama whore:** :( - sirius  
we were there for like two seconds - remus

 **harriet:** we'll add u later  
why are u being creepy

 **drama whore:** it is our duty as ur uncles to embarrass u in front of ur friends - remus

 **harriet:** comforting

 **drama whore:** ok theyre gone  
aw theyre so nice omg

 **bored soul:** ifkrrr  
one time when i was a kid my dad was at the hospital and it was take ur child to work day or whatever and i was really sad bc i couldnt go w my dad so they took me w them to their work

 **stalker:** aawwh thats so sweet

 **harriet:** oh yeah i remember that  
then me and my dad came to pick ron up bc his dad was getting out

 **wholesome gf:** can ur uncles adopt me

 **drama whore:** same

 **stalker:** we already have - remus  
weve adopted u all - sirius

 **harriet:** oh my g o d

 **bored soul:** does anyone know where dean is i havent seen him since he got here

 **stalker:** yeah i saw him talking to harrys parents earlier

 **bored soul:** yo dean get ur ass over here  
dean  
dean  
d e a n  
d  
e  
a  
n  
how do we get his attention

 **arngy:** idk but maybe stop spamming us?

 **i got a wholesome gf:** i think i just saw seamus

 **bored soul:** n i c e ginny he has to respond now

 **i got a wholesome gf:** no  
i actually think seamus is here

 **harriet:** how?  
we had a 10 mins rule

 **drama whore:** seamus has been exposed  
ginny found him hiding behind the couch

 **the bfs bf:** sorry guys

 **harriet:** how did u even get here

 **the bfs bf:** listen it was deans idea

 **harriet:** deannn i thought the rules are the rules

 **the bf:** there are some exceptions  
how did yall notice him anyway i hid him pretty well

 **i got a wholesome gf:** yes behind a very small, exposed couch  
also stop saying yall

 **the bf:** yall

 **drama whore:** now luna's missing  
shes not in harrys room anymore

 **bored soul:** she did tell me she was going to the bathroom  
but that was 10 minutes ago

 **stalker:** i cant find neville either  
whys everyone going missing

 

 **i got a wholesome gf** left  **sleepover time!!!**

 

 **drama whore:** wha

 **he bfs bf:** one mystery solved  
luna and neville have been found  
in the bathroom  
alone

 **bored soul:** im gonna kill these two fuckers i swear

 

 **soft and gentle boi** left  **sleepover time!!!**

 

 **wholesome gf** left  **sleepover time!!!**


	14. how to solve problems: teenage edition

**harriet** added  **wholesome gf, i got a wholesome gf** and  **soft and gentle boi** to  **sleepover time!!!**

 

 **wholesome gf** left  **sleepover time!!!**

 

 **soft and gentle boi** left  **sleepover time!!!**

 

 **harriet:** ginny dont leave

 

 **i got a wholesome gf** left  **sleepover time!!!**

 

 **drama whore:** i leave for two minutes and suddenly everyones leaving  
what happened

 **stalker:** ginny found luna and neville kissing in the bathroom

 **drama whore:** dude s h i t

 **stalker:** yup

 **drama whore:** where is she now

 **bored soul:** with me

 **drama whore:** and where are u exactly

 **bored soul:** outside

 

 **drama whore** added  **i got a wholesome gf** to  **sleepover time!!!**

 

 **i got a wholesome gf:** stop adding me wth

 **drama whore:** we need to talk this out

 **i got a wholesome gf:** i just saw my girlfriend kissing her ex boyfriend  
theres nothing to talk about  
leave me alone

 

 **i got a wholesome gf** left  **sleepover time!!!**

 

 **drama whore:** what do we do

 **harriet:** we add luna and neville and see what they have to say?

 

 **drama whore** added  **wholesome gf** and  **soft and gentle boi** to  **sleepover time!!!**

 

 **drama whore:** okay  
tell us what happened

 

 **soft and gentle boi** left  **sleepover time!!!**

 

 **drama whore:** can everybody stop leaving  
have u not heard of this cool concept called communicating

 **harriet:** so luna  
what happened

 **wholesome gf:** i dont know  
i was in the bathroom  
so neville walked in he didnt know i was there  
he was like hey sorry i thought no one was in there  
i was like o no its cool man  
he said so are u with ginny now?  
i obviously said yes  
he was like o ok  
and i wanted to leave but then he kissed me  
and ginny walked in  
but i didnt kiss him back i swear  
im sorry

 

 **drama whore** added  **i got a wholesome gf** to  **sleepover time!!!**

 

 **i got a wholesome gf:** leave me tf alone

 **wholesome gf:** ginny im so sorry  
he kissed me i didnt kiss back  
i love you

 **i got a wholesome gf:** ..oh  
uve never said that to me before

 **wholesome gf:** yeah

 **i got a wholesome gf:** i love you too

 **drama whore:** aw everyones okay now

 **bored soul:** still need to do one more thing

 

 **bored soul** added  **soft and gentle boi** to  **sleepover time!!!**

 

 **bored soul:**  hey asshole

 **stalker:** ron!!

 **bored soul:**  so why did u kiss luna

 **soft and gentle boi:** im sorry!!! i didnt mean to

 **i got a wholesome gf:** u literally fucking kissed her how did u not mean to

 **soft and gentle boi:** im sorry i know im a piece of shit

 **bored soul:** nope u will not make us feel sorry for u  
u almost ruined a very wholesome relationship  
goodbye

 

 **bored soul** removed  **soft and gentle boi** from  **sleepover time!!!**

 

 **drama whore:** well that was wild

 **harriet:** neville literally just ran out of my house

 **bored soul:** yeah we saw him  
he looked sad  
ginny just flipped him off im crying

 

 **drama whore** added  **rons hero** and  **assbrick** to  **sleepover time!!!**

 

 **drama whore:** we just solved a problem without u  
are u proud

 **rons hero:** aw our children are growing up

 **assbrick:** we are very proud of u

 **harriet:** this is weird

 

 **harriet** removed  **rons hero** and  **assbrick** from  **sleepover time!!!**


	15. so ginny/luna/neville is now a thing i guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jdshdkhs my updating schedule is s h i t i know

**drama whore:** so has anyone talked to neville lately

 **bored soul:** nope he could die for all i care

 **stalker:** lies but ok  
also yes i have talked to him

 **bored soul:** woah betrayal

 **i got a wholesome gf:** ffs ron u know this has nothing to do w u  
u can all talk to him if u want idfc

 **stalker:** okay well  
hes really sad

 **bored soul:** good

 **stalker:** ron stop  
just listen  
hes actually really fucking sad  
and he told me stuff

 **wholesome gf:** what kind of stuff

 **stalker:** well idk if i should tell u guys  
maybe we could just add him?

 **i got a wholesome gf:** nope not doing that no thank you

 

 **drama whore** added  **soft and gentle boi** to  **sleepover time!!!**

 

 **i got a wholesome gf** **:** oh my fucking god  
does anyone even care about what i say

 **soft and gentle boi:** hey

 **bored soul:** really  
all u have to say is hey???

 **soft and gentle boi:** well i did apologize like a million times

 **stalker:** lets talk

 **i got a wholesome gf:** i dont think theres anything to talk about

 **drama whore:** well we do need to find a way to fix this  
and like  
i know we all miss neville

 **i got a wholesome gf:** i sure as hell dont

 **soft and gentle boi:** well i do

 **i got a wholesome gf:** u miss urself?

 **soft and gentle boi:** what?  
ok whatever not the point  
just please let me talk  
im not asking for forgiveness okay i just want to explain myself

 **i got a wholesome gf:** go on

 **soft and gentle boi:** thank you  
so i know what i did was shitty and i regret it more than anything  
if i could go back in time i wouldnt have even gone to the sleepover thing  
and im gonna be honest w u  
i miss luna  
like a lot

 **i got a wholesome gf:** dude i seriously

 **wholesome gf:** u cant do that  
u cant go around saying stuff like that  
u cant go around and kiss me when u know im in a happy relationship

 **soft and gentle boi:** i know!!  
and im really sorry  
but its just  
i know u must be confused rn  
its okay i am too  
but this is not the only reason i kissed u

 **i got a wholesome gf:** yeah why did u kiss her then

 **soft and gentle boi:** well  
i actually  
i still like u  
i wanted us to get back together  
and i was hoping u still liked me too

 **wholesome gf:** u cant say things like these  
im perfectly happy with ginny

 **soft and gentle boi:** i know  
i wanted us to be in a relationship  
all of us  
me u and ginny

 **i got a wholesome gf:** what?

 **soft and gentle boi** : im sorry  
i know i shouldntve done this  
but i didnt know how else to tell u guys

 **i got a wholesome gf:** u couldve just talked to us???

 **soft and gentle boi** : u wouldve thought i was a freak

 **i got a wholesome gf:** uhm so do u wanna maybe come over  
luna's here  
we could sort this out maybe

 **soft and gentle boi** **:** uh okay yeah sure

 **drama whore:** i think i smell a threesome

 **bored soul:** yep

 **harriet:** so ron how do u feel about this

 **bored soul:** i mean whatever  
as long as theyre happy

 **drama whore:** aw  
11/10 good job

 **bored soul** **:** thank u

 **drama whore:** i have to do a lil something

 

 **drama whore** added  **rons hero** and  **assbrick** to  **sleepover time!!!**

 

 **drama whore:** hey guess what

 **rons hero:** what

 **drama whore:** ginny/luna/neville is now a thing

 **rons hero:** oooh

 **assbrick:** spicy


End file.
